How Naruto and Sasuke Decide Who's Top
by cho-chan09
Summary: The title explains it rather well I think. Very random. Most likely less fighting than would actually occur. 2 parts!
1. Chapter 1: NaruSasu

*A/N Hello everyone! I had to revise this just a teeny bit. Anyway, happy (belated) Valentine's day! I hope everyone got lots of love and chocolate! I didn't get any chocolate, but oh well! I got love! And I'm sharing it with you all. So here's a random, funny blah I thought of. Title should really explain it all. I've got a herd of plot bunnies that just won't leave me alone and I apologize for not updating my other fics. I hope this offers a tiny reprieve until I get back to those. So enjoy! ^_^*

**How Naruto and Sasuke Decide Who's Pitcher and Who's Catcher**

**Naruto:** Sasuke, you're a bastard for leaving me and deserting the village, but I still love you and really want you to come back.

**Sasuke:** I know. I've come to realize I love you too Naruto. Now that my brother is dead and I've exacted my revenge, I can return with you.

*some time later in Sasuke's house*

**Naruto:** *kissing Sasuke*

**Sasuke:** *kissing Naruto*

**Naruto:** *removes Sasuke's clothes* Sasuke, I want you so much right now!

**Sasuke:** *removes Naruto's clothes* I want to be in you so bad, Naruto!

**Naruto:** Huh?! Wait, who said you'll be in me? I'm getting in you!

**Sasuke:** *laughs* Yea right, dobe! You know I'm stronger than you, so I'll be on top.

**Naruto:** *scoffs* In your dreams teme! It'll be a cold day in Hell before that happens.

**Sasuke:** No way. Now get on the bed so I can fuck you senseless.

**Naruto:** You already have no senses if you think I'm gonna do that!

**Sasuke:** *growl* I'm top!

**Naruto:** *snarl* No, I am!

**Sasuke:** *smirk* Fine. Think you can top me? I'd like to see you try.

**Naruto:** *sits up and grins* My pleasure.

**Sasuke:** *raises eyebrow* I'm sure the pleasure's all mine.

**Naruto:** *glares* Teme…

**Sasuke:** *smirks and crosses arms over chest*

**Naruto:** *lunges*

**Sasuke:** o.O

**Naruto:** *tackles teme to ground* Submit!

**Sasuke: **Ha! That's not likely. *rolls over and pins the dobe down*

**Naruto:** I'll make you eat those words while I fuck you in the ass!

**Sasuke:** I was just about to say the same thing. *holds Naruto's hands above his head*

**Naruto:** Think it'll be so easy? *knees Sasuke in the stomach*

**Sasuke:** *doubles over holding aching abdomen*

**Naruto:** *crawls over and sticks finger roughly up Sasuke's rear*

**Sasuke:** *breath hitches*

**Naruto:** Like that huh? You know you want me in you, Sasuke.

**Sasuke:** *cock twitches* Maybe, but not today! *rolls away*

**Naruto:** *smirks* Today's as a good a day as any! *grabs Sasuke's foot and drags back*

**Sasuke:** *attempts to kick Naruto*

**Naruto:** *grabs foot* Just give up!

**Sasuke:** Unfortunately, that's never an option for me. *turns into snakes*

**Naruto:** Ack! *is bond by snakes*

**Sasuke:** *appears from behind Naruto* Well, bondage wasn't on my mind for our first time…

**Naruto:** *grows harder thinking about it* Damn it! *poofs away*

**Sasuke:** WTF?! A Shadow Clone?!

**Naruto:** *jumps from ceiling onto Sasuke*

**Sasuke:** *falls to floor on stomach with crazy blond on top of him* _

**Naruto:** *straddles thighs and holds Sasuke's hands behind his back* Now be a good boy Sasuke, and let me screw you into this floor! *puts two fingers in and scissors*

**Sasuke:** *moans but struggles while still slightly dazed*

**Naruto:** C'mon Sasuke. You know you want it. You want my hard cock driving into your tight ass.

**Sasuke:** *thinking* Since when did Naruto talk dirty?! And why is it such a turn-on?!?!?!

**Naruto:** You just gotta relax and let me take you on a wild ride. *licks Sasuke's ear and bites neck enticingly*

**Sasuke:** *pushes back on Naruto's fingers* Well then, do it already usurantonkachi!

**Naruto:** *smirks triumphantly and removes fingers, sliding throbbing erection into tight warmth*

**Sasuke+Naruto:** *long, deep moan*

**Sasuke:** Move Naruto!

**Naruto:** *proceeds to screw the teme into the floor*

~ several hot and bothersome minutes later~

**Naruto:** *panting slightly* Told you I'd top.

**Sasuke:** *grumbles incoherently*

**Naruto:** You know you loved it. *snuggles*

**Sasuke:** *snuggles and grins* Whatever…

*LoL Don't worry Sasuke. You'll get your chance. Like I said, this has two parts: one is NaruSasu and the other SasuNaru. So then, R&R my darlings! ^_^*


	2. Chapter 2: SasuNaru

*A/N And here's part 2! Please enjoy. It's kinda naughtier than the first part in my opinion, but oh well! ^_^*

**How Naruto and Sasuke Decide Who's Pitcher and Who's Catcher PT2**

**Naruto:** Sasuke, you're a bastard for leaving me and deserting the village, but I still love you and really want you to come back.

**Sasuke:** I know. I've come to realize I love you too Naruto. Now that my brother is dead and I've exacted my revenge, I can return with you.

*some time later in Sasuke's house*

**Naruto:** *kissing Sasuke*

**Sasuke:** *kissing Naruto*

**Naruto:** *removes Sasuke's clothes* Sasuke, I want you so much right now!

**Sasuke:** *removes Naruto's clothes* I want to be in you so bad, Naruto!

**Naruto:** Huh?! Wait, who said you'll be in me? I'm getting in you!

**Sasuke:** *laughs* Yea right, dobe! You know I'm stronger than you, so I'll be on top.

**Naruto:** *scoffs* In your dreams teme! It'll be a cold day in Hell before that happens.

**Sasuke:** No way. Now get on the bed so I can fuck you senseless.

**Naruto:** You already have no senses if you think I'm gonna do that!

**Sasuke:** *growl* I'm top!

**Naruto:** *snarl* No, I am!

**Sasuke:** *smirk* Fine. Think you can top me? I'd like to see you try.

**Naruto:** *sits up and grins* My pleasure.

**Sasuke:** *raises eyebrow* I'm sure the pleasure's all mine.

**Naruto:** *glares* Teme…

**Sasuke:** *smirks and crosses arms over chest*

**Naruto:** *lunges*

**Sasuke:** o.O

**Naruto:** *tackles teme to ground* Submit!

**Sasuke: **Ha! That's not likely. *rolls over and pins the dobe down*

**Naruto:** I'll make you eat those words while I fuck you in the ass!

**Sasuke:** I was just about to say the same thing. *holds Naruto's hands above his head*

**Naruto:** Think it'll be so easy? *knees Sasuke in the stomach*

**Sasuke:** *doubles over holding aching abdomen*

**Naruto:** *smirks and gets up*

**Sasuke:** * glares and punches blond idiot*

**Naruto:** *falls onto side of bed holding face*

**Sasuke:** *sits up and goes behind Naruto with a smirk* Want to kiss it and make it better?

**Naruto:** Fuck you!

**Sasuke:** That's what I intend to do to you. *slides finger into Naruto's entrance*

**Naruto:** *gasps*

**Sasuke:** Now, Naruto, tell me that you want me in you. *rubs throbbing cock along a tanned thigh*

**Naruto:** *moans softly* Like hell I will! *throws head back and hits Sasuke square in the nose*

**Sasuke:** *falls back clutching nose* Damn it Naruto!

**Naruto:** *turns around and straddles some fine Uchiha thighs* Don't punch my face then, teme.

**Sasuke:** *glares and rolls over to reverse positions* You'll pay for that, dobe.

**Naruto: ***rolls eyes and grabs a leaky Uchiha cock*

**Sasuke:** *breath catches* Cheater!

**Naruto:** All's fair in love and war baby. *grins and pushes Sasuke down*

**Sasuke: **And I do so love my dobe.

**Naruto:** *blushes and lets go*

**Sasuke:** *smirks and reverses positions again* You're mine. *kisses*

**Naruto:** *momentarily in a daze*

**Sasuke:** *uses opportunity to enter his dobe's delicious hot entrance*

**Sasuke+Naruto:** *gasp/moan*

**Naruto:** *slightly out of breath* Well, teme? Weren't you supposed to fuck me senseless?

**Sasuke:** I'm glad you see it my way. *smirks*

~after fucking Naruto senseless~

**Naruto:** *seriously out of it*

**Sasuke:** Wow... I never knew stars were so bright.

**Naruto:** Teme, it's the middle of the day.

**Sasuke:** ... Whatever *snuggles*

**Naruto:** *grins and snuggles*

*So there's my Valentine to you all! Again, I apologize for not getting around to my other fics. I will get out some chaps for An 'F' in Love and Living Legacy some time this week. And I'm also starting two new stories as well as revising a few very old ones I found in the depths of my room. So look forward to a lot! Please R&R You know you wanna. ^_^*


End file.
